Stuck on the Details
by Steamcraft
Summary: The Dark Master Azazel is on the rise and gathering supporters, but first years should only worry about being transfigured into toads. Hogwarts AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck on the Details  
><strong>- - Steamcraft  
>+ + <em>Supernatural<em>

~**Notes**: Based on the Supernatural/Harry Potter pictures by LaLa Lettie, or {lettiebobettie . tumblr . com}. My intake of her pictures is that Sam and Dean look to be in the same year, but I'm going to have them with their normal age difference. What I'm also going to alter is the fact that this is going to be _eventual_ Dean/Castiel, because I am one of those weird girls that like Dean thinking he's straight until he can't understand why he's popping boners for cute, innocent-seeming boys. And what better way to mess things up than to have Lisa in here, too?

Also, it seems like Karen is absent, with all those pictures of just Bobby and Castiel, so... without further adieu, I introduce to you Karen's entrance and exit all in the same chapter. Ahem.

* * *

><p><strong>Staffordshire, June 25, 2006<strong>

"C'mon, angel. Time for bed," Karen said as she bent over to pick up her son, dozing over his sketch pad and crayons. His arms circled around her neck and Castiel was sleeping long before he was in his room. His mother set him carefully on the bed and pulled the comforter around his shoulders. Karen pulled out her wand from its holster, flicking it in a familiar pattern that left orbs of dim, warm light circling the room lazily. With a smile, she quietly left Castiel to sleep and wandered back down the stairs to pick up his mess.

Bobby was already there, flipping through the papers with amusement. "The things in his head..." he said, and showed Karen the picture of the three of them in stick-form, surrounded by lots of winged creatures. The characters looked like they were dancing in the firelight.

Karen grinned and took it from his hands. "Isn't that us already? Though, obviously without the dragon and...that's a phoenix, right?"

"And the sphinx."

"Oh, that's a sphinx? I thought it was a second Hippogriff for a moment; I did wonder what happened to its beak." Passing it back, her husband laughed, folded the pad closed and set it on the mantle. Her eyes trailed from it to the clock, which was nearing nine, and sighed. "I have to go now." She stepped closer to Bobby and wrapped her arms slowly around his shoulders. He was warm, and the fire was warm, and her insides were warm. "I love you, Bobby."

He returned the embrace, hands rubbing firm circles at her hips and smaller back, and smiled. "I love you. I love you and Castiel both."

She slouched against him with a content sound. "I want to stay here tonight, basking in the love of your wonderful hands..." Bobby chuckled, stilled his hands at her hips, and kissed her forehead. Karen looked up at him and saw his eyes glowing with appreciation and love and trust. Pushing his head forward gently, she kissed him. After a long moment, they leaned back. She sighed again. "I really got to go now."

"You'll be home before you know it," he grinned. "I'll see you when you get here, Karen."

Stealing one last kiss, Karen stepped away towards the fireplace, reached into a leather pouch hanging from the mantle and tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fire, emerald flames eating the orange. She crouched underneath the mantle to stand in it and stated clearly: "Leaky Cauldron!" And she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaky Cauldron, June 25, 2006<strong>

Karen stepped out of the stone fireplace with only a bit of soot on her pant hems. She didn't bother dusting them off, and returned the waves of her fellow barmaid and regular customers. Maybell, a friend since Hogwarts, came close to whisper in her ear as Karen was tying the half-apron around her hips.

"'Fella at nine is really grabby," she warned. "And fella at two is really moody. Take your pick."

"I can handle moody better than you," Karen said without hesitation and picked up a dishrag to start wiping down the food station. It was too late at night to serve food.

From beside her Maybell winked and twirled a loose strand of ginger hair that fell from its braid. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You knew I was going to say that," she laughed. She looked around the bar. It was inactive. Four at the tables and five at the bar itself, but they were customers. "Is Luquas tending to the rooms?" Luquas was the third employee that worked night shift, and usually stayed long after Karen leaves for the night. The rental rooms of the Leaky Cauldron were under going remodeling, hence the slow night.

Maybell gave a glance to someone behind her before she tugged on Karen's arm and pulled her into the backroom. Karen's eyebrows lifted in surprise as her friend also closed the door behind them. "He left as soon as he got here."

"What? Is it because-"

"No, he's feeling fine, he always feels alright during the Full," she said, unconcerned. "The man asleep at the bar has been here all night, causing no ruckus, but Luquas took one look at him and told me to kick him out."

"Wait, what?"

"Yup, Luquas said he was a werewolf-"

"And? Luquas is-"

"-and he smelled of blood."

Karen clapped her jaws together, chewing on her tongue. "Well, so?" she said at last. "We have all sorts coming in with their food still dripping. Can Luquas smell what kind of blood it was? Can he distinguish between animal blood and human blood? The man came in for a drink, that's all. Probably a single malt whiskey to drown out the headache, right?"

"That's what I said! And when I refused, he upped and left. But..." A memory flickered in Maybell's eyes, her speech trailing into an uncompleted thought until Karen shook her shoulder. "But on the way out, they both looked at each other. It was kind of scary..." Karen knitted her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought for a second they were going to leap at each other's throats, but Luquas told me 'goodbye' and left." Maybell finished, looking lost. "I feel really bad though," she said. "I've never outright defied him, and disobedience like that could get me fired, right?"

Karen laughed lightly. "No, May. This isn't the olden days; a little argument between co-workers isn't going to get you fired. Look, Luquas is always sensitive around this time, we know this. He got a little upset that there was another 'wolf in his territory that he couldn't man-over."

"O-okay..." she said a little uncertainly. Karen smiled soothingly.

"Look, just go wait on Mister Nine, okay? I'll serve Two and Bar-Wolf, so you can tell Luquas you had nothing more to do with him."

"I can do that, no problem!"

"Thought so," she grinned, and both ladies exited the backroom. Karen looked for a sleeping man at the bar, and found him at the bend, closest to the door.

The first thing Karen noticed was the twitching and scratching of fingernails, long, pointed, and yellowed. She followed his arms to his face that was pinched with pain. The man's eye sockets were sunken and his hair and short beard stringy from lack of washing. His cloak, torn and filthy with stains, carried a foul odor. Karen couldn't keep her eyes off him, feeling her defenses rising unconsciously. But this wasn't the only suspicious werewolf to come in the pub, she reasoned with herself when she did notice it, and looked away. Her hand dropped from her wand holster and picked up a notepad instead and left the bar area for Mister Two.

Karen smiled as she came to his table. "Want a refill of that?"

The wizard had his head bowed, empty cup held in both hands. He slowly shook his head.

She tilted her head, putting the notepad and pin in her apron. "Want to talk about it?"

"Stop with this Dr. Phil crap." The man lifted his head to glare at her. He had a close shaven beard and hard eyes.

Karen sat down across with him, not bothered. "It's not everyday I hear a Muggle reference, nor an American accent. Where're you from?"

He stared at her like he was either wishing for her to disappear, or couldn't believe she was forcing him into conversation. Finally, he cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Kansas. Been there?"

She smiled. "On one occasion. What brings you to the London area?"

"Queen and country, I suppose." Karen stared at him, now, one eyebrow raised to show that she wasn't amused, but the smile that still lingered said otherwise. He sighed. "I, uh, have sons. America's wizarding school isn't too great, and there were better job positions out here, so..." Karen nodded in understanding.

"I have a son, as well. How old are your boys? Mine's turning six in August."

"My oldest, he's... he's six. And his brother just turned two in May."

She smiled widely. "Wow, you and your wife must have a handful." When he didn't say anything to that, Karen continued, "I'm Karen Singer, by the way."

He shook her offered hand. "John Winchester." She stood from her seat and grabbed his glass from his hands. He made a sound of protest, but she went behind the bar. Sniffing the glass, she refilled it with Blishen's Firewhiskey and heard John come up to the bar. He took a seat next to the sleeping werewolf and set down fifteen Knuts. Karen set his drink down and pushed his money back.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house." There was a squeal from a table, and Karen looked up to see Maybell on the grabby man's leg, enjoying herself. She shook her head and started wiping down the food station again. "How long have you been in England?"

"Almost two years. Why were you in Kansas?"

"Passing through, seeing family. I'm Muggle-born; my parents didn't have the means to come out here to visit." she said. A loud yawn made Karen look up again, this time at the werewolf who was stretching in his seat. Then his arms folded on the bar, fingers hitched up so he could tap his nails along the wood. His sunken blue eyes trained on her with a particular amusement.

His lips formed an odd smile, and when he spoke his voice had a bored drawl. "Pardon my rudeness, but do go on."

Karen's fingers brushed against her wand as she reached for his shot glass. "Want another?" she asked, trying to loosen her shoulders.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Feeling okay?"

"Just the familiar headache," he shrugged easily with a growing smirk. "I've given worse so it doesn't bother me." Karen's hand slipped on the tab. Did she hear him correctly, or did her paranoia skip over the unheard 'been' in that statement? Her hands shook as she made the refill of malt whiskey and set it in front of him. His hand reached out for it immediately and his fingernails scraped along her skin. "I reckon this is on the house, as well, yes?" he asked with a sip. He didn't look away from her, and the witch swallowed.

John shifted in his seat to stare down the werewolf. "Who do you think you are, threatening people in front of an Auror?"

The haunted blue eyes moved to man beside him without moving his head, and a wide toothy grin split his cracked lips. "Alistair." And he slowly stood from his stool, bones creaking. "And it's not polite to demand a name without giving one in return."

"John Winchester," he replied, also standing, and Karen saw his hand reaching for his wand. The other occupants began to quiet down, noticing there was some obvious tension in the room. Maybell had pulled herself away from her company to come behind the bar. Three people Disapparated out, the remaining four interested in a drunken duel.

Alistair chuckled, seeming very pleased. "John Winchester. You wouldn't be the very same Auror hunting the Dark Master Azazel now, the one who killed your pretty wife after he escaped Azkaban?" Karen didn't even seen John raise his wand, but in an instant it was in his hand, shooting a dark red stream at the werewolf who easily dodged it. Maybell jumped in surprise. It bounced on the wall behind him, leaving an angry scorch mark. "All of us know," Alistair continued with that pointy smile, tilting his head back to look at John down his nose. "Us, of course... meaning his followers."

Two more from the crowed Disapparated, while the two left stood to stand against the werewolf. Karen took a second to look at Maybell, holding tight to her arm and knees shaking. She touched her shoulder and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Use the Floo, May, I'll cover you." Maybell never passed her Apparition Test.

"Karen, come with me!" her friend pleaded. "This is all my fault. He wouldn't have been so strong with the sun out... I could have prevented this hours ago, I'm so sorry, just come with me!"

"I can't," she said, and drew her own wand, moving to stand closer to the bar, but Maybell yanked on her arm.

"You can," she stressed urgently, voice cracking. "What about Bobby, an-and Castiel? Karen, we've got to go!" Karen started, body filling with ice. Images of their faces filled her mind, and she knew what she had to do.

"You're right," she sighed. She slipped her wand back in its holster. "Hold on tight," she said and Disapparated to the front of Maybell's house. From previous experiences, Karen knew Maybell didn't have a Floo. She didn't even have a fireplace. It was safe here.

Maybell was dry heaving, and fell on her knees. Karen followed her down, rubbing her back soothingly. "You'll need to drink a lot of water when you get back up, understand?" The ginger woman's head swung up and their eyes met. Karen smiled sadly. "You take care of yourself, you hear me? And don't even think of sending Bobby an owl; it probably won't reach him 'til it's over." Maybell was sobbing, tears and snot running freely.

"Karen- Karen, please! Why won't you stay?" she wailed, hands flexing on her friend's knee. A feeble attempt to keep her there. "Bobby- Castiel- th-they- they would want you to stay, too! Wh-why are you l-leaving them, please stay, Karen, I love you, don't go-ooooo," she cried nonstop, now. No more room for words, only noises of pure anguish.

Karen leaned over her, petting her hair. "I love you, so much, Maybell. But that man, his name's John Winchester and he has sons, and I-I have a son," her voice shook, but she was determined. "I am protecting m-my son, and his sons, and everyone else's child if we can put a stop to Alistair now. H-he's by himself, and his kids are Castiel's age and younger... I can't imagine Castiel, tr-trying to find where his father went, not un-understanding why he's not coming home after I... after I go m-missing, too. Please, please understand this Maybell." Karen kissed the crown of her head and leaned away.

Maybell stayed where she was, clutching her sides as she screamed into the earth. Karen blinked away her tears and stood and Apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

One of the men that stayed was lying on the stairs that led to the upstairs rooms.

"Well, well, well..." Alistair's lisp drawled. "Look at who has returned. Pleased to see you again, Mudblood, I thought you were gone for good?"

Karen swallowed. "Not before I see you dead," the witch uttered, trying to feel braver than what she was. Wand in hand, she joined John and the last man against Alistair.

"You shouldn't have come back," John whispered to her. She gave a tight-lipped smile, but didn't say anything. Her eyes stayed on the enemy.

Their ally attacked first, shouting, "Confringo!" Alistair rose his wand to deflect it, but the moment the flames were released, Karen and John casted spells at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expluso!"

Karen's disarming spell was deflected while Alistair had to dodge John's attack last second, diving behind the bar as the explosion met with tables. In his dodge, Alistair flung his own wand. Purple flames erupted, and she made slashing movements in the air: "Protego Horribilis!" she countered, trying not to be distracted by the falling, wooden debris. Alistair was out of sight, making Karen's skin crawl with anticipation. Where will he pop up? When? The last of the broken pieces of table fell, and all went quiet. Then there was a sickening crack. Followed by another. And another, with long groans of pain, shredding of clothes, and finally a mix of sadistic laughter and a blood-curling howl, and suddenly their last ally Disapparated on them as they realised what was beginning to stand above the bar: a fully transformed werewolf.

It was over before Karen knew it.

The werewolf moved so fast. He didn't have reason to use his wand, relying confidently on his brute strength. All of John's spells missed Alistair, except the Confundo spell, which happened at point-blank during his charge. Alistair stumbled backwards, disoriented, and John bound him. But Alistair didn't like that, for what should have been an unbreakable bind was like cotton rope to the werewolf. He broke free and swiped a long hairy arm at him, tossing him aside with little effort. John hit the wall, picture frames falling, and was further ignored. The dark wizard swayed and was having difficulty focusing on Karen.

The woman was frozen to the spot, until John shouted at her, "Move!" The ice broke, and she lifted her wand on instinct. The spell she threw at the werewolf flung him back, but Alistair landed on his feet, shaking his head to clear it. It seemed to work a little, and he dashed around the Leaky Cauldron, jumping on the bar and running up the stairs to the rental rooms. Karen started after him-

"Don't!" John grunted, still struggling to get up. He threw a broken chair to the side and turned over on his knees to stand.

"He'll escape," she said. "The windows, he can go into Diagon Alley or London, he'll attack citizens!" John straightened with a pained groan.

"...alright, come on, but when I say run, you do it. Got it?" he commanded and led the way upstairs slowly, stepping over the man's body. All the doors on the second level were open, each of them dark. "Lumos," John whispered and Karen did the same. They walked carefully to avoid creaking the floorboards, peering in each room, but as the got towards the end of the hall, Karen noticed the window pushed wide open, the evening breeze rustling the curtains. A cold weight fell in her stomach.

"Oh no," she said, and ran into the room. She had to see if there was damage in the London streets already. They needed to back-up from the Ministry, and they would take care of the matter from there, but Karen was filled with dread. All those people... At the window, she peered down (three stories on the London side, two on Diagon Alley's), and couldn't understand at first the laughter and normal nightlife of the Muggles.

"Karen? Karen, don't-"

The door slammed shut behind her, and Karen realised belatedly it was a trap. The witch pulled the window closed as she whipped around fast, charmed the door permanently locked, then raised her arms up to protect her head as the werewolf pounced.

* * *

><p>~<strong>End Notes<strong>: I'm, uh, looking for a beta, if anyone wants to sign up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck on the Details**  
>- - Steamcraft<br>+ + _Supernatural_

~**Notes**: I had been wondering whether I should put this in-verse of Harry Potter or just have that Harry Potter didn't exist but this was still the Wizarding realm. I didn't really want to put Harry Potter cameos in the story since I feel that is the definition of a cross-over fanfic. So, what would probably be normal HP character spots will be OCs, like for shopkeepers and other interaction characters. They hold no importance to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley, August 20, 2011<strong>

Once the alleyway was opened, Castiel dashed forward. He would have made it, too, if it weren't for the fast hand at his collar. Blue eyes sulked at his father over his shoulder, but Bobby only raised an eyebrow under his large pointed hat. "Not so fast, idjit," he said lightly. "We're going to get you suit up, first." Castiel's mouth twisted unpleasantly, his eyes glancing towards Quality Quidditch Supplies but he nodded, and with a hand on his shoulder they went the other way, to the robe shop a few businesses down.

When he entered first, hands grabbed him from around the corner. Castiel gave a startled gasp, but when saw Anna's long red hair he settled. He put a hand on chest. "You scared me," he said, eyes narrowing, but a smile on his lips. "How was your summer holiday?" he asked as he was guided to a step platform. An elderly witch made measurements by hand while an enchanted quill wrote the sizes. Further along the shop, needles were being threaded and a black robe was being lengthened. The young wizard watched it for a moment, amazed.

"Boring," Anna said with an over-dramatic sigh. "I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team this year."

"That would be so cool," Castiel admired as he was made to stretch out his arm. "No matter what House I get sorted in, I'll be in the Slytherin stands." Anna giggled again, but it slipped away as she glanced at their parents together. Bobby was nodding patiently as Mrs. Milton seemed stressed.

"She's probably asking your dad to owl her the second I step out of line," she said quietly, grimacing. "Mom and Dad have been worried ever since I've been sorted into Slytherin, but its nothing how it used to be, centuries ago." She considered her mother with a tilt of the head. "But when both parents come from Hufflepuff, I guess they wonder what went wrong in their parenting. Maybe I should do a bit of rebelling now that they expect it." Castiel stared at her, unused to these sort of thoughts from his friend. He remembered her when she first got her letter, almost two years prior, excited and gushing, clinging to her mother's elbow as they wandered the Alley. Now mother and daughter wouldn't stand a foot's distance within each other.

The dark haired boy cleared his throat uncomfortably and Anna looked back up at him sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot to say Happy Birthday! Have you gotten anything yet?"

Castiel nodded. "Aunt Maybell got me a couple of books I really liked."

That grimace was back. "I don't understand why you call her 'aunt', she's not even blood related," Anna pointed out. "And she's so _weird_, with all those... deficiencies."

If they comments on her mother didn't shock him before, then that had. When Anna visited his house during the earlier summers, she _adored_ Maybell because the adult witch would always treat her. She had not one bad thing to say about the woman, who would read them stories, allow them to stay up later than normal, and bake sweets.

He worked to get his mouth unstuck while the seamstress measured his shoulder width. "Deficiencies?" he asked in a small voice. "What's wrong with her?"

A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked embarrassed. "I-I don't know, I just heard Bela talking about her." Castiel gave a questioning noise, but Anna didn't hear him. "Whatever Bela says is usually right, so I imagine she's right about Maybell, too."

"Bela?" Castiel questioned.

She looked dumbly at him for a moment before she realised her mistake. "Sorry, Castiel! It's hard to remember you're not in Hogwarts yet... Bela, she's in my House. She's a sixth year, and said when she was in first, Maybell was _removed_ from Hogwarts in her sixth year." Castiel was stunned; he's never heard about this from Maybell. She had told him her graduation stories of her seventh year. Was she making it up?

"Why?"

Anna shrugged. "For being weird, I dunno. Bela didn't say."

The seamstress witch patted him on the back. "Okay, luv. You're good to go. Your robes will be ready around five." Castiel hopped off the platform, and he watched as Anna talked to the witch alone. It was here that Castiel felt the biggest disconnection from his long-time friend: she didn't hug him, or pinch him once for each birthday. Nor did she make an effort to say hello to his father, and as he and Bobby left the shop there wasn't a goodbye calling after them.

Castiel felt lonely. He reached up and put his hand in Bobby's, ignoring the questioning look he sent down at him.

"What's next?" he asked instead, looking straight ahead. They weaved through the crowd of soon-to-be Hogwarts students and their parents. Castiel had been anxious to get his supplies as soon as his letter came for him (which he had tacked to his bedroom bulletin board to save as a memory), but his father disagreed as he hadn't had grown a single inch in the year and wasn't going to get him robes that ended up too short.

His father let the subject not be brought up. "Well, given that we already have all your Hogwarts spell books for every year, I'll drop you off at Ollivander's to get your other supplies. If you finish before I do, you stay put, okay?" he said as they drew up to the wandmaker's workshop.

"We'll still go to the Quidditch shop, right, Dad?" Castiel looked up at him with a hint of worry on his face. "You promised..."

Bobby chuckled. "Yes, idjit. We're going to go to the Quidditch shop." When Castiel beamed, Bobby shook his head. "I don't understand why you want to check the brooms when first years aren't allowed any."

"Because they're cool," his son replied instantly, and pulled open Ollivander's door, leaving his father outside to chuckle.

The door closed behind him gently, but some how still made a loud sound. Castiel walked slowly towards the counter, peering into the glass box that held a couple intricate designed wands. They were beautifully carved and flourished jewels embedded in their handles. A tiny pinprick of a tunnel was in the absolute center of the wand, the core emptied or haven't been placed yet. Castiel moved to the glass counter next to it, and found the cores: a large jar of red and golden feathers, which seemed aflame at the tips; three containers with separated hair strands, one pure silver, another a dark blue, and the last multi-colored mix in the variety of blonde, black, and brunette; a very large petrified heart. There were other core ingredients, but he didn't recognise them as the commons.

A noise came from a back shelf behind the counter, and a startled yelp.

"Sorry, sorry!" a woman's voice came. "I'll be with you in just a moment, Castiel Singer." Before Castiel could be surprised that a complete stranger knew his name, or even knew who he was without looking at him, a heavily gowned lady appeared in front of the counter. "Good afternoon, I'm Miss Ollivander," she introduced herself with a smile. She held a long and slender box in her hand in front of him, then removed the top to a wand. "Ten inches. Yew and a hair from a veela."

His first wand. Castiel's heart sped with joy and excitement as he reached for it. His fingers didn't even manage to touch the handle before it was whisked away.

"What?" Castiel asked, confused.

"No, no! Not that one!" Ollivander put it back in an empty slot and went on to scan box descriptions. The wandmaker returned with another wand and held it out. "Eight and three-quarters inch. Cherry with a dragon's heartstring. Firm handling, now." He hesitantly took it and looked at her expectantly. "Well, try it out, go on."

The young wizard waved his first wand, but it didn't do a single thing. She plucked it from his hands immediately. "No, that won't do. That simply will not do." Ollivander went out of sight, and while she was gone the door opened. Castiel looked over his shoulder as two boys entered, one probably his own age and the other several years younger. The older boy nodded towards Castiel, and Castiel returned it and looked away.

The younger boy, however, went up to the glass counter much as Castiel had, 'oooo'ing over the cores and wand woods.

"I'll be right with you Dean and Sam Winchester," came the wandmaker's voice from the back of the store. Castiel smiled a little at the look of surprise on their faces. A few moments later, and Ollivander came to the front end again. "How about... ten and a half inches, hornbeam with a dragon's heartstring. This, at least, should give a positive result."

Castiel took it in hand, and while it felt warm under his touch, he waved it and the lights overhead sparked out. He waved it in a reverse motion, and the lights turned back on, but the wandmaker wasn't satisfied. She took it back, and was about to turn away again before her eyes landed on one of the brothers, the older one. Her silver blue eyes narrowed in thought, flickered between the two of them, and she ended up passing the wand to him.

An unfelt wind rustled his clothes and the tip of the wand emitted glowing sparkles when he waved it. His younger brother 'ahhhh'ed at him and looked at the wandmaker. "May I get a wand, too?"

Ollivander rustled his hair with a smile. "Not this year, Sam Winchester." She looked to the other brother, Dean. "That will be ten Galleons and eleven Sickles." Dean went to the counter and set a satchel on top, counting the money. Sam, however, drew his attention to Castiel.

"Hi, are you going to Hogwarts, too?" Castiel nodded and Sam pouted. "You're so lucky. I have to wait five more years."

"When your brother comes home for the holidays, you should read his books and you'll be glad you have five years to go." Sam laughed at that.

"Come on, Sammy, we're going," Dean said. Castiel nodded at him again. "See you at Hogwarts, I suppose," he said to Castiel. And the door shut behind them. Castiel watched them through the window, even as Dean glanced at him.

"I think I know just the one, now. Oh yes..." and Ollivander flitted off again, but just around the corner. She returned just a few seconds later. "Eleven inches. Willow with a phoenix tail feather." When Castiel looked at it, he decided it was one of the more intricate designs of a wand he's ever seen. It was beautiful and pale, and the handle whisped around a large round stone like feathers. There was a gem in the shaft of the wand, too. He took it in hand, and a familiar, nostalgic warmth enveloped him. His eyes closed and he gasped softly when he flicked his wrist and _felt_ the acceptance of the wand and his use of it.

"Oh, bravo," the shopkeeper congratulated. "I had a feeling it would be, after Dean Winchester's wand."

Castiel approached the counter again, laid his wand in its box, and counted out the requested price of the wand. "Why's that," he asked.

"Last December, I was splinched in an Apparation," Ollivander said. "Both my arms, and while the Healers at St. Mungos were able to fix me up, my therapy wasn't going great. I couldn't make wands for a whole two months. My father had to cover for me." She gave a small sigh and smile as she recalled the memory. "But one night in February, I was feeling particularly depressed, so I tried to prove to myself that wasn't going to be the end of my wandmaking.

"Dean Winchester's wand was created first, after many tries, of course. Then to show I could do it again, your wand came along. They were the only two wands I could produce that night, I was so exhausted," she said with an embarrassed laugh. "It's probably the reason why Dean Winchester's wand didn't give you such negative results."

"So, he would be able to use mine?"

"Every witch and wizard can use someone else's wand, Castiel Singer," she laughed, "it's just depends on if the wand will allow the foreign user to cast from it." Castiel nodded in understanding, storing that information for later. "Ah, your father's coming." He faced the door as it opened with difficulty. Bobby's arms were full of supplies, so Castiel thanked the wandmaker and went to help his father. "Have fun at Hogwarts!"

Back on the Alley road, Castiel showed his father the wand. "They just keep getting fancier, don't they?" Bobby smiled. "Now, one last thing before the Quidditch shop: students are allowed to bring a cat, toad, or owl-"

"Hippogriff!" Castiel exclaimed, thrusting his arms into the air. Their animals and beasts would be transported to Hogwarts, as there would be no one at home to look after them, and it only seemed right since Bobby was the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Their longest kept beast was Gracia, a Hippogriff, his mother having founded the abandoned fledging long before Castiel was even born. Gracia was a big part in Castiel's life, like a third parental figure watching over him. Knowing he would be able to see Gracia at school gave Castiel a sense of going to be at a second home.

Bobby chuckled. "Asides from that, something you can keep inside the castle."

Castiel came to a stop outside Eelyops Owl Emporium, staring at a Great Grey Owl that screeched at him. "Is another owl alright?" he asked without breaking his stare.

"Sure, are you wanting that one?"

Castiel shook his head and finally looked at the rest of the owls perched outside the store. It was a long and hard decision, but his eyes finally rested on a snowy owl. He went closer to it and it looked down at him. The owl hooted, and when Castiel extended his arm close to its talons, it hopped from its fake branch on to him. It hooted again, and Ciel read the tag attached to it's leg.

_Snowy Owl  
>Female<em>

"Dad," Castiel turned, "I would like this one."

Castiel named her Ciel before they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies, where the young wizard dashed inside before Bobby could grab him again. He went to a model glass case where a miniature Quidditch match was in session. It was a replay of a famous game between Huston HolyWinggers and Denmark DeviousDeviants. The glass was enchanted no to break when the Bludgers bashed against it continuously. After the Snitch was caught by the Holywigger Seeker and the players flew the center of the field to begin again, Castiel roamed the store leisurely, sifting through the all-about-Quidditch books and kits.

He came to a display case of Hogwarts Quidditch uniforms. He imagined himself wearing any of them. Then he thought of wearing only either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw and going against Slytherin, to play against Anna. He grinned, wondering if she'll make it on the team like she hoped.

He continued on, looking at other equipment, signed Quaffles, Bludgers, and Snitches, posters featuring teams, and back to the front where the display window featured the latest brooms. The broom on display was an Impala, black wood and silver trim. The plaque underneath was as read:

_Reaching it's maximum speed of one-hundred and seventy miles an hour, the Impala's design was influenced by Muggle transportation. The Impala had been in the making since 1967, only now releasing to the publics. It's a must-have broom for any serious Quidditch player._

Bobby came behind him. "Dream on, idjit." Castiel grinned up at him.

"Don't worry, it's not my style," his son said vaguely. "And besides, first years aren't allowed brooms." It was said teasingly, as though he would ask for a broom if was allowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Staffordshire, August 20, 2011<strong>

Ciel was placed in his room, a large circular bedroom that had more space than Castiel really needed. He had a lot of his mother's possessions in this room from her Hogwarts days: a Hufflepuff banner above the fireplace, yellow and black bed curtains, and a yellow and black striped throw blanket she had knitted herself. There was a lion's head mounted above his bed, however, from his father's same school years.

The walls still had the same woodland nursery theme he grew up in, and Bobby would enchant baubles to hang from the wall-tree's branches. Castiel loved the warm glow, as it reminded him when his mother would put him to sleep with the glowing orbs swimming in the air.

Castiel scooted back on to his bed and looked at his new school supplies, his wand in particular. Eleven more days and he would be able to properly test it in Charms, or Transfigurations. He wondered which classes he would excel in and which he would need tutoring. he also wondered what sort of wizards and witches he would meet, and if he'd be able to make friends with them. Castiel hoped Anna really didn't change that much and would seem normal again when he was at Hogwarts with her, probably being sorted into the Slytherin House.

What he was most excited about was being Sorted. Which House would he belong to? Castiel didn't feel particularly brave, smart, cunning, or kind, the main traits for the four houses. He felt normal, but surely he carried one just slightly more than the rest? He hoped the Sorting Hat didn't stall too long on him.

A knock came to his door, and he looked up to see Maybell stick her head in. "Hey, pumpkin. I wanted to tell you I'm leaving now, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Castiel began to nod, before he remembered the conversation he had with Anna earlier that day. He called to her, "Aunt May!"

"Yes, Castiel?"

He hesitated only slightly. "...I heard from Anna that you were removed from Hogwarts... Is that true? Because you told me about your Graduation, and I don't think you lied to me, but Anna hasn't lied to me before, either..."

Maybell's eyebrows shot up. "I wonder where she heard that story from. But..." she came and sat on the edge of Castiel's bed. "There was an incident in my sixth year where I had to leave Hogwarts, my mother was in really bad health and my stressing was rather...frowned upon at the school. I was owled my assignments and I completed my sixth and seventh years from home and went back to Hogwarts to attend Graduation with the rest of my classmates. Understand?"

He nodded. "I understand, but Anna said you also had deficiencies. What does that mean?"

The witch stared at him for a long moment. "Castiel, tell me. Which House was Anna sorted into?"

"Slytherin, why, what does it mean?"

Maybell looked very much upset. "What she means is that I'm born from Muggles. To a lot of Slytherin families or students, it's _wrong_. Like, unnatural-wrong, and I should have just attended Muggle school instead of going to a Wizard's school."

Castiel was aghast. "B-but, Mommy.. She was Muggle-born-"

"Castiel, don't worry your pretty little head over it. It's just the mannerism of a lot of Slytherins," Maybell smiled, but it was strained. "Anna's probably mingled in with a lot of the wrong sort in the House, and not all Slytherins are like that."

He looked at his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs together. "I don't think I want to be in Slytherin, now..." he mumbled.

"Hey, pumpkin, hey.. Slytherin's not a bad House. The students there don't make it seem wonderful, but I had friends in that House. You could be Slytherin, and you'd be better than the rest of them, you know." Maybell winked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Every House has it's perks and downsides, but its the people you become friends with that show their House's true colors." Castiel nodded slowly. He was confused about Anna, though, and what her friend told her about 'deficiencies'.

Anna came from a long line of Purebloods, and her parents didn't mind his mom when they came around. In fact, her parents, his mother, and Maybell were all Hufflepuff students and friends with each other. The only thing that made sense to Castiel, since the dislike wasn't inherited, was that it came from Anna's new friends in Slytherins. He wondered what they said about half-bloods; would he be picked on just for the way he was born?

There must have been a look of distress on Castiel's face, because Maybell tackled him to the bed and tickled him until he couldn't breathe. "What did I say!" she yelled in her 'Monster' voice. "I eat children who don't listen to me! If you repeat what I said, then you will be saved!"

"D-don't- ah-hahahaaha! Don't wor-worry! Aunt Maybell, haha, stop!" Castiel laughed, pink in the face as he tried to squirm away. Maybell released him with a soft smile.

"That's right. Don't worry, be happy, turn that frown upside-down and all that jazz." She stood. "Now, will you be thinking of it?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Go to sleep soon, okay?"

"Yes, Aunt Maybell. Goodnight, love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." And the lights were switched off, and the baubles began to glow their warmth into the room.

* * *

><p>~<strong>End Note<strong>: Thanks for reading, and the two lovely people who reviewed for the first chapter. :] To **passing on a broom stick**, I agree with that, but it was the only way I could start the story, I feel. It's an improvement of what would have happened if I started this two years ago, at least, where Karen's enters the Leaky Cauldron and sees the werewolf and just kind of dies from a random attack. Bleh.

Anyway~ This felt a little more smooth. I hope you wonderful readers agree, so I hope this also lives up to your expectations, **FrauSpeicher**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck on the Details**  
>- - Steamcraft<br>+ + _Supernatural_

~**Notes**: So, I've altered more years, especially from the artist's pictures, to separate them in different grades that are comfortable with me. Probably the most noticeable is Ash, who looks like he's in sixth/seventh, but is starting as a first. Gabriel and Balthazaar are third years. Ruby, Jessica, Becky, Andy, and Ava will be first years when Sam enters Hogwarts (which is the storyline's fifth (or sixth, someone help me with their ages) year).

* * *

><p><strong>Platform 9 34, September 1, 2011**

Castiel hadn't been on the platform since he was five. He and his mother and father would walk onto the platform, and while he would be so excited to see the Hogwarts Express stationed and all the students going, they would make a left turn, away from the train. Down this way were Floos, where staff members and other associates would use to gain entrance into Hogwarts, by going to Hogsmead then taking carriages up to the castle. A long while back, when the current Headmaster was selected, all direct Floo connections to the inside of Hogwarts were terminated. Karen and Castiel would say their goodbyes to Bobby until they saw him again during holidays.

This time, Bobby walked Castiel to the train, said he would see him at school, and waited until his son was on the Hogwarts Express and leaving. He waved at Castiel until he could no longer see him. Turning, however, his eyes fell on a man that was staring at him, and Bobby recognised him to be John Winchester. The two nodded at the other in acknowledgement, then went their separate ways. Bobby climbed in a fireplace, stating clearly "Hogsmead!" John exited Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, then Apparated to the Ministry. Work had to be done, they each thought, no need for stand-still conversations that would indubitably lead to memories of the unfortunate sort.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Express, September 1, 2011<strong>

Castiel hadn't seen Anna on the platform, so he imagined she was already seated in a compartment. It was a little embarrassing to open each door and ask the occupants if they've 'seen a Slytherin named Anna', as not all of them had been to Hogwarts yet and others simply didn't know who she was. Castiel thought they needed to sort the train into separate years. After fifteen minutes of stumbling around the walkway, and squeezing by other students, Castiel found Anna in a compartment full of Slytherins. They all looked at him, and Anna seemed embarrassed by his entry.

"Hold on, I'll be back," she said as she stood and slid the door closed behind her. "What is it," she asked, whispering so they weren't overheard.

"I was looking for you," he said and fidgeted with his thumbs. "I don't know anyone else on the train, and I thought..." Castiel trailed, looking down and biting his lip.

"I'm sorry, Castiel," and to his surprise, Anna sounded truly apologetic. Over the past ten days, Castiel wasn't sure what Anna's opinion of him was anymore. "My compartment's full or else I'd invite you in."

"Then maybe you and I-"

"I can't," Anna said shortly, and he looked back at her. There were apologies in her expression, but she wasn't lenient. "This is actually the perfect opportunity for you to find and make other friends; that's how I met Bela. This is her seventh year, so I'm not going to see her much at all this year while I'll have so many classes with you, especially if you're in Slytherin. Do you understand, Castiel?"

Reluctantly, Castiel nodded because he did understand, and part of him hoped that he was in Slytherin so he could be with his friend and figure out why a blood-hating girl like Bela was replacing him. But Anna smiled at his answer and hugged him while a hand ruffled his dark hair. "Thanks, I'll make it up to you by dedicating my first won Quidditch match to your name, or something." Despite himself, Castiel laughed and hugged her back tightly. A moment, then Anna let him go and gave him one last smile before opening and closing the door behind her.

Castiel started down the walkway slowly, a sense of abandonment creeping over him but also nervousness. Surely it shouldn't be too hard to ask people he's already bothered once to sit with them. It felt like intrusion, and Castiel didn't have enough courage to hop over on to the next car, especially since the train was making a turn.

As though someone was answering his prayers, a student with a Prefect's badge exited a compartment and passed by him. "That one's empty, if you're looking to sit down," the boy said as he went and continued to the end of the car and disappeared into the next. Castiel went for it and sighed in relief as he took a seat by the window and watched the country pass by. The smooth vibrations and the quiet must have lulled him to sleep because the next thing he realised was that the sun was nearly setting and a girl with short brown hair was at his door.

"S-sorry to wake you," she said, "but I was wondering if I could sit here? I didn't particularly care for my other company..." Castiel nodded and motioned to the seat across from him, and her face lifted into a thankful, but shy, smile. "Thanks so much. I'm Tessa Du Mort," she introduced herself and stuck out her hand.

Castiel shook it. "My name's Castiel Singer. Are you related to the Deputy Headmaster?" The name _Du Mort_ was written on the Acceptance Letter in fancy, almost unreadable, scrawl.

Tessa nodded. "He's my great uncle, and the Head of Ravenclaw House," she announced proudly.

"That's cool! My father's the Head of Gryffindor House, and teaches Care of Magical Creatures. What class does your great uncle teach?" Castiel asked.

"Potions," she replied, but seemed a bit nervous. "The two boys that I just came from said Potions was really hard."

"But he's your family," he grinned slyly. "Do you think he'll be easy on you?" Tessa grinned back.

"Will your father be any easier just because your his son?" There was no reply to that, and they both ended up giggling. When they calmed down, Tessa asked him, "Do you have any idea what House you'll be in? I found a pattern with a lot of people, their families a long line of a certain House so they're expecting to be placed there too."

Castiel shook his head. "No, my mother was Hufflepuff, and my Dad's parents were Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Pretty mixed up there, just no signs of Slytherin."

She nodded in understanding. "That's about the same for me, but Slytherin appears most often in the family line. What about your mom's parents?" Castiel hesitated before answering; this would be the 'moment of truth', to see if his blood status did mean anything to the majority of the students. He watched her face carefully for any sort of reaction.

"My mother was Muggle-born," he said, and the only thing to come from her face is acknowledgement and a bit of interest.

"Really? That's pretty neat," Tessa said. "Did you celebrate any Christmases like Muggles and wrap glowing ropes on the tree?" Castiel blinked and gave a small sigh of relief. If there were other haters in the school, Tessa wasn't one of them.

For hours they talked, going on from Muggles (Tessa had a few of Squibs in her family, and a distant in-lawed cousin who was Muggle-born), to Muggle sports, Quidditch and their favorite teams, then Quidditch at school. Castiel told her about the Hippogriffs, pixies, the unicorn, and pack of owls his father took care of and would bring to Hogwarts; Tessa seemed ecstatic about the unicorn, claiming that like their Threstral cousins, only certain people can see them.

Time came for the train to slow down, and the pair of them quickly threw his school robes on. When they stopped, they allowed other students to go ahead; the walkway was packed and hardly moving, like Muggle traffic. Finally, they stepped from the train and were guided to the boats by Ground and Gamekeeper Rufus Turner who called for first years. Castiel was semi-familiar with the staff, pestering his father what his first year was going to be like, in step-by-step detail. Bobby only told him up to the point of Castiel getting Sorted, saying that the rest of the year should be a surprise.

"No more than four in a boat," he ordered, and Castiel and Tessa headed for an empty boat together. The boats were slowly filled, only two kids falling into the lake. One of them exclaimed in horror that something with _hands_ grabbed him, making Castiel peer over the side of the boat and wishing for sunlight.

Two more joined their boat. Castiel recognised Dean, who waved at him, the other a mean-looking black boy that shot dirty looks everywhere, even the moon.

For some reason, Castiel had the urge to tell Dean what he learned at Ollivander's the day they got their wands, but it didn't feel appropriate and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Tessa if Dean was uninterested. So, luckily, the ride to the shore was quick and quiet. Dean was the first one out and helped Tessa and Castiel from the boat, and extended his hand to the other boy, but he was ignored and the boy stomped away.

"God, what a dick," Dean muttered. Castiel and Tessa nodded their agreement, and from there Dean stuck around them as they headed toward the castle entrance. Castiel couldn't stop staring at the mass that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hands shaking in a mix of excitement and nerves.

Inside was even better, decorated in House banners, and that question of which House bounced around again, and not just in Castiel's head but out loud amongst the new students. Dean joined them, wanting either Slytherin or Gryffindor.

And from a staircase walked down a thin, tale, and pale man. Tessa tugged on his sleeve and whispered, "That's my great uncle." Professor Du Mort came to a stop in front of the first years, looking over them with hard gaze. The talking ceased almost immediately, and because of it they were able to hear a great buzzing behind the large doors behind the Potions teacher. The other students were already there, awaiting their arrival and for the Sorting to begin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Du Mort said, voice almost too quiet and slow. "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking," and at this point, he made a slow sweep to each new student. Several in return swallowed nervously. "Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the Houses with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Any questions can be answered by your Prefects, Head Boy or Girl, or Head of House.

"Now if you all will now follow me, the Sorting shall begin," he finished, and the large doors swung open by themselves, revealing the Great Hall and all of it's glory. Tessa pulled on his sleeve to get him to start walking, and the first years went down the middle of the hall. Every student from the tables were watching them, and Castiel suddenly dreaded going to sit under the Hat in front of everybody; he wasn't fond of spotlights.

"Stand along here, please," Professor Du Mort said and waited until the students surrounded a stool with the Sorting Hat on top, set in front of a long table full of teachers. Castiel saw his father, who nodded and smiled when he made eye-contact. "Before we begin, Professor Shurley would like to say a few words."

The wizard in the middle of the table, in a seat like a throne, stood and looked over the whole school. Dark hair with a short beard and mustache, he smiled at them all with a patient, but tired seeming, smile. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Campbell, has asked me to remind you that any night wanderings are not allowed; you must be in your House by ten at night. Thank you."

Headmaster Shurley sat back down and the Sorting Hat's seam ripped open into song after a moment of silence:

_Sewn by clever hands,  
><em>_The four greatest wizards  
><em>_And witches of the land,  
><em>_Godric Gryffindor, brave and  
><em>_Loyal, Rowena Ravenclaw, all  
><em>_Creativity and intelligence,  
><em>_Salazar Slytherin, cunning  
><em>_And pure, and finally Helga  
><em>_Hufflepuff, hard working and  
><em>_Tolerant. Together they gathered  
><em>_Witches and wizards to teach  
><em>_Straight from their minds._

_They created me, to settle ties,  
><em>_To be the overall determiner  
><em>_Of whom goes where. Gone  
><em>_Now, they are, so that leaves me  
><em>_To tell you where you ought to be.  
><em>_There's nothing wrong with any  
><em>_Of the Houses, but maybe just a few  
><em>_Mice and spiders, so be proud  
><em>_Of where you are, be proud of  
><em>_Where you go to! The future ahead,  
><em>_All of that lies on you._

_So learn 'til your brains rot, 'til you  
><em>_Rather be eating socks. Prove your  
><em>_Worth and your smarts, and keep your  
><em>_Friends by your heart. You'll never learn  
><em>_Their value until the worst has come._

_But first thing's first! Know your  
><em>_Colors! Within the hour, you'll try  
><em>_Me on, accomplishing the legendary  
><em>_Hogwarts tradition I do best,  
><em>_And sort you into your destinies._

The Sorting Hat fell silent and the Great Hall erupted in a roaring cheer. Professor Du Mort waited patiently until they settled before unrolling a sheet of parchment. "When I call your names, you will come forth and I'll set the Sorting Hat on your head. After that, you will sit with your classmates until the Sorting Ceremony is over." He picked the Hat up from the chair, and read the first name on the list:

"Braeden, Lisa."

A girl with long dark hair came from the back of the first years. Castiel watched as she nervously approached the stool, looking at the Hat as if it were horrifying. In return, the hat seemed to raise a non-existent eyebrow, and Lisa sat down, facing the school with a new determined expression. Professor Du Mort lowered the Hat on her head. After a moment:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left exploded into excited whoops and shouts while the rest of the tables clapped politely.

"Du Mort, Tessa." Castiel gave an encouraging smile to his new friend, giving her a small push up the stairs. She glanced to her great uncle who prompted her with a nod of the head.

The Sorting Hat was placed, and it took a little longer than Lisa to decide the House. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table next to Gryffindor's were the noisiest now, and Castiel couldn't help but clap, too. Tessa's eyes were wide and she looked extremely pleased with the result. She slid off the stool, hugged Professor Du Mort tightly and stumbled down the steps. The Potions teacher was a little befuddled, but the Sorting commenced.

A number of students went up, called almost squarely into each of the four houses. The boy from the boat ("Finnerman, Raphael") was placed in Slytherin, and a Ash Miles was placed in Ravenclaw. Names and faces Castiel wouldn't be able to remember if he tried were separated, and soon there were only a dozen students left to sort.

"Singer, Castiel."

His heart was racing as he went up to the stool and nearly tipped it over trying to get on it. Castiel looked over the school, never truly realising how many students there truly was; this wasn't just a spotlight, it was the center of the universe. Burning filled his cheeks and he kept his eyes low, catching the grin from Dean. He felt a weight drop on his head and a shadow cross over his eyes. A whisper filled his ear.

"You have a loyal heart, just like your father's, with a bit of nerve, yes," the Sorting Hat said to him. "But there is plenty of Karen here, gentle she was, determined, and fair. You're intelligent and are ready to buckle down to learn... Yes, I believe I know the right place for you... HUFFLEPUFF!" Castiel jumped off the stool when the Hat was removed and all but ran to his table, next to Tessa, grinning widely. The table was cheering and many Hufflepuffs clapped him on the shoulders and congratulated him. He and Tessa shared a high-five before they were being made to be quiet.

Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor.

Then the very last student, Dean Winchester was called and he walked casually to the stool with his hands in his pockets. Castiel whispered 'Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff' under his breath because wouldn't that just be so awesome to get his wand's partner into the same House, too? The Sorting Hat didn't even touch Dean's head, however, when it hollered, "GRYFFINDOR!" Castiel deflated slightly but clapped all the same. Dean hopped down and thrust his fist in the air.

"Aww-right! Let it be known, from this day forth, that Gryffindor is the best house, _ever_!" He shouted in front of the whole school. A roar of laughter broke out while some boo'ed and called out their own House names. Gryffindor was unstoppable in their noise making. Dean strutted down the stairs, winking at a few girls. He sat on the bench behind Castiel, who looked over his shoulder, caught Dean's eye and smiled. The blonde smiled back and shifted to put out his right hand, and Castiel took it in his own.

From there, a friendship was made.

After a few more (random) words from the Headmaster, a feast appeared before their eyes. Castiel was still taking everything in when he felt a stare on him, and normally being stared at wouldn't bother him so much, except that this one made the hair on the back of his neck stand. He glanced behind him, but Dean was immersed in conversation with Lisa, and Tessa was happily eating extra helpings of stuffing. When he looked straight ahead, however, he caught the piercing look of Anna, all the way at Slytherin. Beside her, an older blonde girl was leaning down and talking directly into her ear.

Anna was judging him, and suddenly that happy feeling from the sorting was being washed away. Castiel steeled his expression and nodded politely at her. She did the same and finally looked away.

From there, a friendship was lost.

* * *

><p>The Hufflepuff Basement was home away from home, in Castiel's opinion. To get to the Hufflepuff Basement, the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl showed them down the stairs, near what they learned were the kitchens. The Head Boy then demonstrated how to get into the common room, and showed what happened when it was wrong. He casted the vinegar from his soaking robes and stood aside for the Head Girl to go over the basics: who their Head of House was (Professor Mosely, teacher of Divination), reminded them that curfew was no later than ten PM, and that no one from any other House, other than a Professor, for any reason, was allowed in the Hufflepuff Basement. Once the first years agreed, a Prefect knocked on the correct barrel in the rhythm to 'Helga Hufflepuff' and they all went inside.<p>

The circular dormitories reminded him of his own bedroom, the warmth from the fireplace and windows enchanted to show daytime were the baubles attached to his wall. Plants decorated the areas as much as bronze fixings did, and when he reached his bed, duplicate black and yellow bed curtains hung. His belongings were already there, Ciel chirping in welcome at the sight of him. This was perfect, and to show how pleased he was, Castiel jumped on to his bed and fell right to sleep, warm, full, and content.

* * *

><p>~<strong>End Note<strong>: Er, because I fail at poetry, the Hat's song is more or less supposed to be read like Epic Poetry, like Beowulf or something.

To **FrauSpeicher**: Actually, yes! I'm so happy you can see that! I will actually write scenes based off pictures when the time comes for it~ I can't wait for a few of them and some will be absolutely touching~ :D

To **passing by on a broom stick**: John and Bobby know each other, in fact my fingers were getting ahead of me this chapter and saying that they were friends from Gryffindor when John wasn't even in England at the time. Shame on them, those fingers. Castiel, however, doesn't know John (yet), and only knew an Auror was with Karen at the time.

I'm a Hufflepuff to throw that out there, and my favorites follow shortly by Ravenclaw then Gryffindor. I don't even see Slytherin on this list. ;P~

To **NongPradu**: Hey, thanks for your review! To be honest the first SPN/HP fic I've read was when I was reviewing my own, so... I have no idea what I'm doing here. What is this pretend author doing? Pfft, haha.

Shh, SHH! Those are spoilers! Stop reading from my head! There will be _that_ and _that_, too, but not until way later.

To **the other sixteen people to have put this story on alert**, I thank you for taking notice and keeping up with this story! Much love to my readers, MWAH! - that's the sound of a kiss.

**Also, a question**: Because I realise how long this will be, should I have each year be a sequel, like the HP books?


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck on the Details  
><strong>- - Steamcraft  
>+ + <em>Supernatural<em>

~**Notes**: Life lesson: You don't need to be a poltergeist to be a trickster. Also, this is so far the only chapter that was created in the span of three days, while the others were written in one sitting. I'm afraid this will happen more often as I'm being given more hours at work. Which is a good thing, really. Because it pays for my internet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, October 19 - 21, 2011<strong>

After the first month and a half, Castiel almost wanted to give up on his classes. Well, the majority of them. He was lucky to have Tessa as a Potions partner because she didn't become upset with him when he melted the first cauldron (her's, but Castiel claimed it as his and sneakily put his cauldron in her personal supply slot after class) and stirred _Deosil_ and not _Widdershins_. Who the heck came up with these terms anyway? She taught him how to stir the cauldron with one hand and wave his wand in the other when it was needed, which was the same amount of difficulty as patting your head and rubbing your stomach at the same time. Tessa laughed when he pointed this out before they agreed that she would do the waving and he'd stir.

Wand motions was possibly Castiel's biggest downfall. It was like learning sign language, having to memorise specific twists and flicks of the wrist, and if the shaft of the wand should be parallel or below the tip of it. This is where Dean helped, especially when it came in handy in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Castiel was silently grateful and glad that first year Hufflepuffs shared their classes with first year Gryffindors.

"No, the Bat-Boogey Hex dips down then up." Dean had demonstrated with his own wand. Castiel had tried to mimic his movements, but the motions were too dramatic and he ended up lifting his wand high above his head. Dean laughed. "You're too nervous, Cas, I can tell." Castiel let his head fall on the desk, feeling defeated.

"I'll never get this," he moaned in despair, "What kind of wizard can't properly use their wand?"

"You'll get it, I promise, just-" Dean gripped his hand around Castiel's right, and went through the movements slowly. "Just imagine an invisible square and fit the motion in it." He watched intently at the wand in their hands, trying to absorb Dean's talent because not being able to work a wand was practically unnatural. It wasn't until Charms, learning to levitate a feather, that Castiel could put the advice to practice. It took a week, but he must have done something right because the feather jiggled in its place while he chanted _Wingardium Leviosa_ and made the simpler swish and flick waves.

The classes Castiel particularly enjoyed had nothing to do with wand waving, the top on his list being Astronomy. The Hufflepuff liked having the class in the dead of night, staring at the Heavens through a bronze telescope and wishing nothing more than to be in the sky. Tessa and Dean had trouble in this class, so Castiel was able to return the favor and help them locate the constellations in the stars, even when he knew Dean was fibbing when he said he could do it on his own.

That Wednesday night, Professor Masters told them the class was to be rescheduled for Friday at three in the morning, when the Oridions meteor shower started, but homework was to list five other meteor showers and their dates that happen throughout the year.

Thursday morning was Flying, Castiel's second favorite class because he didn't have to wish to be in the sky. _Professor_ Rufus Turner taught the class and Castiel thought that was pretty neat to have so many jobs within Hogwarts, but also tiring even though Professor Turner didn't show his exhaustion. Usually, after the basics had been given, he would let them roam free on the Quidditch field where many of the students would race each other and show off on the broomsticks. Dean was one of these students, performing loops and chasing squealing girls through the air.

That morning, however, Rufus dragged out a heavy trunk from the Quidditch shed which piqued everyone's interest.

"Alright, kids," he called. "Get down here and gather around." Professor Turner waited until everyone was on the ground and quiet before continuing. "As you all know Quidditch season is starting." There was an immediate excited tension as classmates looked at each other with barely contained grins. "It's my job to give promising candidates to your Houses' Quidditch Captain. These candidates are first years only, those that would replace regular team players as a last option if anything happens before a game is in play. Because, as we all know, whatever happens to the players within the game is fair play."

Rufus gave a toothy grin and unlatched the chest where four Quidditch balls laid, the Bludgers pulling against their restraints. Students in the back stood on tiptoe to get a better view as the instructor picked up the Quaffle from the middle and held it above his head. "Now as many of you know, this is a Quaffle. It's the ball Chasers use to score points for their team. Keepers keep the Quaffle from making a score. We'll be using the Quaffle today, practicing passes and interce-"

"INTERCEPTION!" was the wild cry as a green and black blur flew overhead and cleanly snatched the Quaffle straight from Professor Turner's hands with whoots and shouts of laughter. Heads swiveled to watch the blonde Slytherin boy toss the ball around, flying towards the goals to practice his shots. Castiel watched in awe because the boy was terrific in his aiming. He used the handle and the bristles to make the goals, and each time allowed the Quaffle to fall about fifty feet before racing after it.

"Freely!" Rufus shouted tersely. "Get down here this instant and return to your class!"

"Or what, Coach?" Balthazar Freely, a third year Slytherin, teased. He circled above their heads, spiraling higher with the Quaffle until he dropped it. Professor Turner mounted a broom and took flight, reaching for the Quaffle before it landed on a dazed students' head, but Balthazar was faster as he dived. "I shoulda been a Seeker!" he barked and ran wild again. Rufus chased after him, swearing detentions and taken points.

It was here that another Slytherin student appeared, but this time on foot. "So, what do we have here! Little ickle firsties!" he grinned at their wide-eyed expressions. "The name's Gabriel Ryder, and I'm a Slytherin Beater. My buddy up there is one of the Chasers."

"You both are going to get in trouble," Tessa spoke up with a worried expression as if the Headmaster himself was going to appear and give a punishment so horrible. Gabriel blinked at her then laughed.

"Aw, aren't you Puffs just so cute. Now," he focused on the scarlet and gold crowd. "Which of you kittens are brave enough to beat around a Bludger with me?" No one volunteered, but Castiel saw from the corner of his eye Dean inch forward, his grip on the broomstick turning his knuckles white. Castiel put his hand around Dean's and gave him a meaningful look when he turned to him. He saw Dean bite the inside of his cheek as Gabriel continued to entice them. "No one? Well, that's fine by me, too," he said, and crouched down to grab a Beater's bat from a slot on the underside of the trunk's lid.

Then, with a wicked grin, the Slytherin unlatched a thrashing Bludger from its cage, and it zipped out right above the ducking students' heads. Gabriel grabbed a Hufflepuff girl's broom and took off after it, and as the Bludger made a round-about towards him the first years watched with fascination as he brought the bat behind him and hit it with a resounding _crack!_ that echoed over the field.

"RYDER! TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! DETENTION FOR A MONTH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON-" Whatever Professor Turner's threat was, it was morphed in with a string of swears when he dodged the Bludger, which sent Gabriel gwaffing.

Castiel frowned, eyes narrowing on the Slytherin boys circling overhead. "Someone should get another teacher..."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Lisa's voice came to his attention. Castiel turned as Dean gave her a grin.

"Helping the teach," he said as he grabbed a second bat. "What are _we _doing?" he asked as he looked around his classmates. Hazel eyes locked on blue and even though Castiel stopped Dean from causing trouble with the Slytherins before, he nodded his agreement in this course of action. Dean mounted his broom and pushed off from the ground, right arm dangling awkwardly with the bat in hand. Gabriel whooped and flew circles around him. Castiel worried his bottom lip as the Bludger came swerved for the young Gryffindor in the air and nearly closed his eyes, but Dean brought his bat up quickly and swung with two hands. The Bludger went flying and nearly caught Balthazar off-guard.

"Whoa-ho!" Gabriel clapped, but Dean was after the Bludger, to somehow beat it towards the ground. Rufus had obtained the Quaffle again, pulling Balthazar by the broom's handle.

"Ryder! On the ground, NOW. I'll be speaking with Professor Crowley and the Headmaster about this," he growled. "Maybe they will have the sense to knock you two from the team."

"Lisa!" Dean yelled and hit the Bludger towards her, and the students ducked, but with a winded _oof_ and pained expression, she caught the tiny monster and wrestled it back under its restraints. He drifted back to the ground after Gabriel, who was being clocked around the ear with Balthazar. Castiel ran to him, eyes shining.

"You did great," Castiel said, and Dean opened his mouth to say something, but their classmates' cheers were too loud as they surrounded the Gryffindor hero and did their best to hoist him up. Castiel laughed as they made it a whole four steps before tumbling to the ground in a dog pile.

"Dean Winchester," Professor Turner called, standing with his hands on the Slytherins' collars. Dean's head poked out from the mass of limbs, eyes widening. "Come with me."

"B-but sir," Dean stammered. "I was trying to help-"

"Dean, come on."

Dean slowly detangled himself from the students and trudged his feet in tow. Castiel couldn't even catch his eye to send an encouraging smile because surely... surely they wouldn't punish him? He gripped on Tessa's sleeve and wondered if speaking to his dad about him would make a difference.

* * *

><p>History of Magic went by slower than normal. Castiel kept shooting the door glances, willing to make Dean appear and join class. During passing period Castiel had tried to find Bobby but he wasn't at his class nor in his office. Castiel was brimming with anxiousness, wanting to run around until he found his father, but Tessa said they would be late for their next class. Professor Binns didn't notice or reprehend his almost tardy and begun the lesson with the troll and goblin war of 1236. Castiel was copying notes the best he could in his distracted state, but came up with choppy half sentences. He looked down at his paper in horror; he was better than this! School was possibly the single most important thing to him, and if he failed early, he'd fail later. Dean would have to wait, the boy wasn't Castiel's main priority.<p>

Tessa was nice enough to let him copy her notes back in their common room before dinner, which they went down together. Now that he wasn't in class, his stomach was torn to shreds on the inside with anxiety. But then Castiel caught sight of the familiar sandy blonde head the same instant Tessa pointed. "Dean!" they cried and ran to him, the wide-smiling Gryffindor looking all too pleased. Next to him, Lisa was bouncing excitedly.

"Tessa, Castiel! You wouldn't believe it-"

"I've made the team!" Dean said.

Castiel's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Bring out the celebration pie! The Gryffindor Quidditch team, of course!" he announced proudly. "The first first year to join in ages! And I'm a Beater, how awesome is that?"

Castiel grinned in happiness, the worry and dread releasing from his stance in a quick release. "You get to beat some eager balls around with wood." Lisa commented slyly. Tessa's face flared like a beacon and Castiel laughed quietly.

"Wood_en_ _bat_, Lise," Dean grumbled to his fellow Gryffindor with a slight, embarrassed blush before composing himself. "Hey, sit down with us and eat." They did so, and filled Dean in what he missed last period, but the boy waved them off. "Your killing the mood," he fussed around his pie, but looked at Castiel with a confused expression. "Dude, you're starting to freak me out. You haven't stopped smiling in over ten minutes. You better not be planning to make off with my pie." The dark haired wizard touched his lips softly, feeling the smile, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"To assure your pie, I'm just happy," he replied, but did help himself to a slice of 'Dean's' apple pie.

They spent a couple minutes on Dean's future first match in a few weeks, joking and nearly starting a food fight (it was Dean's fault, pushing his head down the the potatoes, the nerve), but it wasn't until Tessa noticed the two Ministry members entering the Great Hall. They followed behind a dark haired wizard, finely dressed in a suit and long robes. The Minister. The four of them watched as the Minister of Magic, Michael Milligan, approached the staff table to where Professor Shurley sat.

Bobby and Professor Du Mort sat on either side of the Headmaster, who's brow had sunken beneath his eyeglasses as he and Michael talked. Beside Castiel, however, Dean became very still. "That's my dad," he said and pointed to the larger man with the stubble.

"Wow," Tessa admired, "he works for the Ministry?"

"He's an Auror."

"I wonder what brought the Minister here, though," Lisa commented. "They don't make frequent visits, do they?"

Castiel shook his head, eyes on his father who had his head bent in closer. "No, they don't. In fact, my dad said the Minister stays as far as possible from Hogwarts. Doesn't like it here, or something."

"Odd..."

Professor Shurley's expression kept pulling negatively until he stood from his chair and had the Head of the Houses rise and follow him, Michael, and the Aurors out of the Great Hall. The four students exchanged curious and suspicious looks.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was posted on the Hufflepuff Bulletin Board that Alistair had been spotted in the village. Luckily no damage had happened and the Ministry was informed right away, but the fugitive escaped through the nearby woods. Castiel stared up at the werewolf's Azkaban mug-shot, never before having seen the face of his mother's killer. Watching the image laugh and snarl made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he had half a mind to rip down the notice and toss it away. He knew he was going to get nightmares now.<p>

Before Herbology began Castiel went to his father's office again, and found Bobby sitting at the desk. "Dad..." Castiel whispered, and his father looked up at him, face _wrecked_. He's seen the notices, too, and probably had to post one up in the Gryffindor common room.

"Come here," Bobby said quietly, voice so gravely. It stung to know his father, strong and solid father, was crying just moments before, but Castiel figured he would want to see an emotion like this about his mother. Castiel walked stiffly, but once his arms were around as much of his father as he could, he sagged against him. "Are you okay?" he asked, hands rubbing his back soothingly.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "You?"

"...I'll be all right."

Castiel looked up at him. "We've never..really discussed what happened. Will you tell me?" A leather-clad hand cupped his face gently.

"Not today," Bobby said, voice cracking. "I can't today." Castiel nodded because he understood. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know, even though he asked.

"I love you," he said instead, pushing his face back into his father's robes and squeezing as tight as he could.

Tear drops on the back of his neck was his reply.

* * *

><p>"My dad's been hunting Alistair for several years now," Dean explained in Herbology as Professor Gardner explained the proper way to water and feed Devil's Snare, then demonstrated its binding and the two tricks to use to free himself. Castiel was depending on Tessa again for notes, and while she said she didn't mind she gave him a disapproving look. He had grinned sheepishly at her promised to take her to see the Hippogriffs after dinner. "He thinks he can get to Azazel through Alistair."<p>

"That's dangerous!" Castiel gasped. "I understand that the job of an Auror is to chase after Dark witches and wizards, but _Azazel_? It sounds like suicide."

Dean's jaw was set and his fingers picked through mulch. "He's doing it for revenge," he said quietly. Castiel tilted his head from confusion.

"What did Azazel do?" The Gryffindor stared through the long, twisting vines of the Devil's Snare, and the dark haired wizard watched as Dean's hand clenched and un-clenched repeatedly. "You don't have to say if you don't want to," Castiel assured in a whisper. He glanced at Professor Gardner to make sure they weren't being noticed. "I hope he gets Alistair, though," he said casually, his palms turning sweaty and heart racing. "I mean... if he got him it'd only save me the trouble later."

He felt more than saw Dean's jerk beside him, and he kept his eyes on the professor as he went on. "I want revenge, as well. But..." Castiel's mouth twisted as he bit his lip. "But I'm too scared," he admitted, and his voice gave an embarrassing hitch. He scrunched his eyes together when he felt them prickling with tears. "Alistair killed my mum, and I'm afraid he'd kill me, too."

A hand dropped on his shoulder, and he finally looked at Dean. His hazel eyes held the greatest amount of understanding for his loss that he's only ever seen in his father's, or Aunt Maybell's eyes. Castiel swallowed hard around a lump and suddenly understood why Dean's Auror father wanted his vengeance taken on Azazel. His hand twitched with the urge to lay it on Dean's, but thought better of it. Instead he nodded to show his empathy, and Dean's hand fell from his shoulder.

"Devil's Snare is closely related to the Flitterbloom," Professor Gardner went on as his eyes passed over the students, "and is easily mistaken for it. While Flitterblooms are harmless and have no magical properties, there's only one difference to tell the two apart: to find it's center and look for a flower. Only the Flitterbloom has the flower. Unless you're absolutely sure of it's species, as its entirely dangerous to try and find the center to the Snare, stay clear of this plant and the likeness of it in the wild."

The bell rung from the school, echoing to the green houses.

"And that concludes today's lesson. Your homework is to read chapters seven and eight, then list three dangerous plants, their defensive properties and uses, and their harmless counterparts. That's a total of six plants, children. You're dismissed," he said with a smile and a wave of a soil-y hand.

* * *

><p>Castiel invited Dean and Lisa during dinner to accompany him and Tessa to the stables, but Dean had his first night of Quidditch practice and Lisa wanted to "watch him get wacked in the head". Dean covered her mouth with a hand and told him tomorrow, or sometime, but they'll see them later at Astronomy.<p>

The two Hufflepuffs walked the grounds alone, carrying leftovers from dinner. Tessa was extremely excited, wanting to see all the creatures Castiel and Bobby brought from home. Castiel, however, warned her that the unicorn she's been dying to see tends to go into the Dark Forest for days at a time, but Tessa's still excited to be going near a Hippogriff in any case.

The stables were located next to a pumpkin patch, and they're the biggest pumpkins Castiel had ever seen. "Think first years will be able to cut pumpkins for Halloween?" he asked Tessa. Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"I hope its more than just the feast," she admitted. "I like Muggle Halloween traditions, bobbing for apples and dressing up. Do you think we can do that? Oh, look, it's your dad."

Castiel turned and saw Professor Singer exit the stables and the young wizard called to his father. Bobby glanced up. "What are you two doing out here?" He looked over Tessa and Castiel realised he never introduced any of his new friends to Bobby.

"Dad, this is Tessa," he said. She curtsied. "She really wants to see the beasts, especially the unicorn. Is it here?"

"Sorry, little miss. It's been in the forest four days running now." But he waved toward the stable. "Gracia and Steve would want some company, and I see you brought food for them."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Steve?"

"Yeah, another Hippogriff. Flew in last week," Bobby said, "and hasn't moved. Moocher." Tessa giggled, and they went inside the stables. There were locked empty stalls, but noise came from them, hooves clapping and several snorts. _Thestrals_, Castiel thought the same time Tessa whispered the name under her breath.

"I wish I could see them, you know?" she said, peering into a stall anyway. "But without the obvious consequence."

"Me, too," he replied, and looked into each stall. A squawk came from the end of the stable, and he dragged her along. She inhaled sharply at the Hippogriffs before Castiel instructed her to bow without breaking eye contact, and _do not blink_. He did the same, and while Gracia bowed without hesitance at the sight of a familiar person, Steve watched them warily, clacking his beak and making obscene squawks. "Don't move," Castiel said urgently to Tessa who was going to go forward to touch the bowed Hippogriff.

Steve still wasn't showing resistance after two minutes, but it seemed Gracia had enough of his attitude and ruffled her wing in front of his face, chirping angrily. Steve fought back, nipping at her offending wing and rising on his hind legs. He squalled loudly, wings outstretched as far as they could go. A show of dominance. Castiel shuffled backward and was glad to see that Tessa didn't need telling to do the same. Gracia reared as well, and her cry was shriller, and her wings flared out and flapped hard against Steve's to force him to back down.

It wasn't until the furious swipe of talons that demanded obedience did the male Hippogriff finally lower himself back to the ground and bowed so low to Gracia. His wings were spread out on the ground, offering himself to her. Gracia spoke and Steve stood and faced their company again, and without prompt, bowed to Castiel and Tessa.

"Whoa," they both muttered, then returned the bow. Castiel approached Steve, to know him as well as Gracia if he was going to be sharing housing. "Don't move too fast, but not too slow, either." He petted his slick beak with one hand, the other smoothing down the feathers of his neck.

"She's so soft." Castiel glanced at Tessa and smiled, seeing her nuzzling Gracia. The Hippogriff allowed it, closing her eyes in contentment. Steve tried to mimic Gracia's actions, startling the wizard, which startled Steve right back.

Castiel moved backwards, hands held out. "Hey, its okay." He remembered the food they brought out, and reached into his pocket for the folded napkin. He laid it in front of the cautious Hippogriff and backed further away to show he wasn't a threat to his food and environment. Steve cocked his head back and forth before curiosity took over and he inspected the chicken scraps, head still sideways to watch Castiel carefully.

"Hey, Tess, are you ready to go back? We have to set our alarm clocks early tonight, remember?"

After a few more moments, Tessa agreed, petted the top of Steve's head, and bounded out of the stables.

"That," she punctuated, "was _so cool_."

"You should see it when it's just Gracia," Castiel said. "Going out into the fields was my favorite place to be at home, where she roamed, and a lot of times she would allow me to lay next to her. She's a great problem solver sometimes, just by listening when I want to talk to someone other than my dad." Tessa's face saddened, making her lips turn in a way that was unpleasant to Castiel. "What's wrong?"

She gave him a side glance, an embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks. "...I overheard you and Dean in Herbology."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"I'm sorry about your mum."

He gave a heavy sigh. "...it's okay. It hurts sometimes to be forcibly reminded of her death and how it happened," he gave a pointed glance to Alistair's flyer on the front entrance to the castle as they passed, "but the thought of her in Heaven or _why_ she died isn't unpleasant. I am proud of what she's done and love talking about her and thinking about her, and yeah, that might make me a bit sad, but I'm okay. And its not like Dad isn't a good parent by himself; he's done a lot for me and to have him so close all the time is a comfort."

Tessa nodded in understanding, and a distant thought of the differences between her understanding and Dean's understanding were vast. Her's was filled with sympathy, and his... just, _I know what that's like_.

They went separate ways once in the Hufflepuff common room to sleep and set their clocks, a few hours after midnight.

* * *

><p>Loud yawns filled the staircase on the way to the Astronomy tower, the mix of scarlet and yellow first years bundled up tightly in the chill morning. The moon, a waning crescent, hung high in the sky and through the windows the students could already see a few meteors fall.<p>

"Set up your telescopes," Professor Masters chimed, chipper than ever. "We'll be here until the sun rises, so make yourselves comfortable, but that doesn't mean sleep! Turn in your homework after you're done preparing- Oh, would you look at that one!" A single meteor lit up the entire sky in a flash of pale greenish blue lights as it fell. Castiel was one of the many students that made a noise of awe at it's passing. "Hurry up now!"

It was hard to keep looking through the telescopes, looking for the falling stars and describe what they looked like on a sheet of parchment when all they wanted to do was lie back on the floor and watch them. And, after they had at least fifteen meteors recorded, Professor Masters allowed them to do just that. If any of them was threatening to fall asleep, she nudge their head with the sharp end of her boot.

The majority of them lit up the sky, the moon only a little disturbance in the viewing, but Castiel didn't mind the moon and he followed each burning space rock that fell brilliantly. It was beautiful and he wished that showers happened every night, but knew the impossibilities and the destruction if it actually happened. He rolled his eyes and looked to the side.

On one side of him, Tessa gazed up at the sky with a sleepy eyes. On the other, Lisa was yawning widely. And Dean... Castiel lifted himself on his forearms to look beside Lisa, but he wasn't there. He glanced over the other Gryffindors, but Dean wasn't among them. He looked around the tower's platform before finding his friend near the far end of it at a corner.

Slowly, too not ruin the calm, Castiel lifted himself from the floor and went to stand next to Dean. A corner of the lake was in view, shimmering with the sky lights.

"You know," Dean said in a hushed tone, as if he was about to tell a secret. "I know it's impossible, but I wish that meteor showers happened every night." Castiel turned his head to stare at him, blue eyes wide open in shock, because hadn't he just thought that exact thing a minute ago? "Weird, right?" Dean asked with a huff of laughter.

He closed his open mouth and looked skyward as yet another bright light zipped by. "Yeah... weird."

* * *

><p>~<strong>End Note<strong>: I have such mixed feelings with this chapter it's not even funny. I added Binns because he's a ghost I can't seem to replace, even though I haven't added ghosts. I keep looking back at all these things I've forgotten and think, _I could have written it better_. So, after this story's completed a first time, I see myself going through and re-writing it. I'm not going to do it _now_ because I don't want to make you guys re-read chapters you've already seen before more are finished.

I think you misunderstand, **NongPradu**! I've read the Harry Potter books, just no Harry Potter/Supernatural fanfic crossovers. I have to say I wasn't really fond of Anna's character, either, and I imagine her as the bitchy pre-teen I've placed here in the story. x]; Though I take no credit to making John an Auror, as that was pre-decided by Lettiebobettie on tumblr. It fits, I agree, and I love it~

Thank you **FrauSpeicher**! I enjoy seeing your awesome responses in my inbox~ And I thank you for your message; I think I've decided to keep all seven years in one story since I skip the dates too far between for key points in the story. I'll try to longer my chapters though, because 5k is completely different to what I've done in the past: 11-14k a chapter. D: But that was before I went on a very long hiatus way long before reaching SPN.

**passing by on a broom stick** - Holy cow you can see into my computer, can't you? I was actually reading _The Shoebox Project_ as I wrote the last half of this chapter! My love for SBRL is what fuels this story, too, because I'm not a big Harry Potter fan _at all_, but pretty art and awesome canon-fanfictions is what made me do it in the first place. I also love how you point out things I specifically like in the chapter itself, like Chuck and the scene with John and Bobby. That's a secret, though, so I won't spoil anything here.

**Where Would The Adventure Be** - asdfjhglh; :D~ I'm loving _you_ so much.

To **Leona Esperanza**, I will tell you here that I have plans for Anna~ Peer pressure only last however long the influence is around, don't you think~? But thank you for your review, I enjoy reading such nice givings x]~ They inflate my head, gosh...

**To the five new alerters on my list _and the favoriters!_**, I cannot express how much I love to know you guys are reading and wanting to keep up with the story. You readers are what drive me on the most. Plenty of love to you all!


End file.
